


He's free!

by asamandra



Series: Slave AU [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Illegal slavery, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, and Fury is an asshole as well, slave!Clint, the Avengers aren't nice guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is alive and he is very disappointed how the Avengers and Fury have treated his lover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's free!

Phil was floating. He didn't feel pain. Well, he didn't feel anything except that he was floating. There were sounds around him. Something beeped quietly. Should he open his eyes? No, floating was good. No open eyes. Darkness was good. Someone said something, but he didn't care. 

The beeping got more urgent and he could feel his body. There were arms and legs. Somewhere should be a head. 

“Mr. Coulson?” a voice said beside his ear and he decided to ignore it. He started to float again.

 

***

 

“Mr. Coulson?” 

Phil groaned. He could feel his body. Arms, legs, head, chest. Something hurt. But not very much.

“Can you open your eyes?” the voice said again and Phil obeyed.

Something bright white was over him and it moved. Phil shrank back as far as possible. 

“Don't move,” the white thing said and apparently it was a human. A female human. She spoke to him. He groaned again. Something hurt. He closed his eyes.

 

***

 

“Mr. Coulson?” something touched him. He had a body and it hurt. He felt arms and legs. And a head. His chest hurt. He swallowed and opened his eyes. 

A woman stood beside him and did something strange with her face. 

“There you are,” she said and Phil closed his eyes.

 

***

 

Phil opened his eyes. The beeping was unnerving. He turned his head and glared at some apparatus beside him.

“You are awake? That's good.” A woman stood beside his bed and did something with his chest. It hurt. He groaned.

“Wa appn?” He asked.

“You got stabbed, Agent,” the woman said. Stabbed? That sounded painful. He closed his eyes.

 

***

 

Phil opened his eyes. The beeping was unnerving. He turned his head and glared at the monitoring screen beside his bed. He groaned. His chest hurt and he wanted to touch it to check what was wrong with it but apparently his arms were too heavy. So he tried to lift his head. He managed an inch and saw a bandage around his chest. 

Someone had told him he got stabbed. He didn't remember who said that and when that had happened but the pain in his chest said that it had to be true. 

He groaned and then he heard a door. 

“Agent Coulson.” It was the voice of a woman, a nurse or a doctor? He couldn't say. 

“Where am I?” he asked and it sounded actually like words.

“You're in the infirmary. You got stabbed. Do you remember something?”

“No. It hurts.” 

“Yes, I'm pretty sure. We thought we'd lost you, Agent.” 

“Why?” 

“We had to resuscitate thrice during surgery.”

“Oh.” Phil said and looked around. Someone should be here. But he couldn't remember. He closed his eyes.

 

***

 

Phil opened his eyes. The beeping was unnerving. He turned his head to stare at a monitoring screen beside his bed. He lifted his head and looked down. There was a bandage around his chest. That's why it hurt so bad, he thought. 

He groaned. But then he looked around in the room. He was in the infirmary. Alone. Someone should be here. Someone... Clint! Why wasn't Clint here with him? He found the button to call the nurse.

“Agent Coulson,” she greeted him when she entered the room.

“Where's Clint?” he asked and the woman shook her head.

“I don't know, Agent. Who's Clint?” She didn't lie, he could see it. She really had no idea. 

“Where's Clint? I want to see him,” he demanded.

“I'll ask the doctor.” The woman said and left the room. A few seconds? Minutes? Hours? later another woman entered his room and smiled at him.

“Nurse Betty said you've asked for someone with the name Clint. I'm sorry, Agent. Only Director Fury was here to visit you.” 

“Why is Clint not here?” he asked again. 

“You have to ask Director Fury,” the doctor said and patted his shoulder slightly.

His chest hurt and he closed his eyes. 

 

***

 

Phil opened his eyes. The beeping was unnerving. He turned his head to see a monitoring screen and he wished he could smash it to pieces. 

“Phil,” he heard a voice. A familiar voice. He turned his head and found a man in a black leather coat and with an eye patch sitting beside his bed. Nick.

“Nick,” he said and swallowed. His chest hurt and he wanted to take a deep breath but his lungs stuttered.

“Careful. We nearly lost you,” Nick said and leaned forward. “How do you feel?” 

“As if someone stabbed me.” Phil answered and Nick chuckled. “Nick, where's Clint?” 

“You need to heal, Phil.” 

“Nick...” 

“He's not here anymore.” 

“What do you mean? Where is he?” Phil grabbed Nick's arm and held him, “Nick, please. What has Loki done to him?” 

“You need to heal.” He said and rose. When Phil saw the door close behind Director Fury he closed his eyes and swallowed. He had lied to him.

 

***

 

Phil opened his eyes. The beeping was gone. Instead there were the sounds of the sea. Phil looked around. 

“Where am I?” he asked when he spotted a nurse.

“Je ne parle pas l'anglais,” the woman said.

“Où suis-je?”

“Tahiti.” the woman answered and smiled.

“Tahiti?” 

“Oui,” she nodded and left before he could ask more questions. Why was he in Tahiti? He leaned back and listened to the sea. It was a pleasant sound, more pleasant then the constant beeping of the heart monitor. Carefully, his chest still hurt, he tried to sit up and he looked down at himself. There was this bandage around his chest and his left leg was in a cast. He never realized that his leg was hurt as well. He looked out of the window and he could see the sea. He smiled.

 

***

 

“Just a few steps, sir,” the man said and Phil glared at him. He could see that himself. The cast on his leg was gone and the physical therapist said he needed to walk. Twice a day he came and now he managed to leave his room to go to the balcony and back.

“That was good,” Joseph smiled when Phil sat down at his bed. 

“Did Director Fury call?” Phil asked and his therapist shook his head.

“I'm sorry, sir. But I don't know. You have to ask your doctor.” 

“I've asked Dr. Dernier, but she won't answer.” Phil glared at Joseph. The man just shrugged and left with a smile. 

“You can tell her I want to talk to her,” he yelled after him. Phil leaned back and groaned. It still hurt but it was great to walk on his own legs again. The door opened and a small, blond woman entered.

“Mr. Coulson, you wanted to talk to me?” she asked.

“Yes. I want you to call Director Fury. I need to talk to him.” 

“How often do we have to have this conversation again?” She asked and sighed.

“So often till I know why no one answers my questions. I want to know what happened to Clint and why he's not here?” 

“Mr. Coulson. I've told you that you need to recover. You don't need to be distracted by anyone.” 

“I want to see Clint! Or at least I want to know that he's okay!” Phil demanded and now he used his Agent Coulson is disappointed voice.

“I will call Director Fury. Again,” she sighed and left his room. Phil leaned back and gritted his teeth. He knew what answer he would get. Director Fury is currently not available. 

_Clint? Where are you?_ he thought and closed his eyes. _I hope, wherever you are, that you are well and happy._

 

***

 

“Maria, that's a welcome change to all the doctors and nurses and physical therapist’s. What drives you here?” Phil smiled and rose from his deck chair. 

“Phil, I see you're okay.” 

“Well, as okay as I can be.” He pointed at the cane beside the deck chair. 

“I'm here to talk to you about your future within SHIELD.” Maria sat down on the other chair. 

“My future?” Phil sat down as well.

“Yes. We're offering you a new team.”

“What is wrong with my old job?” 

“Phil, you're overqualified to be stuck as handler. You're needed out in the field. You will get a team of your own choice to investigate strange incidents and to protect the people.” 

“I'm a cripple, Maria. I can't even walk properly.” He pointed once gain ant the cane.

“You're not a cripple. Dr. Dernier said, you're going to be fully operational in a few weeks.” 

“Why me?” He asked and Maria lifted a brow.

“Really? You're the best we have.” 

“I will think about it.” Maria nodded and rose. “Maria? Where's Clint?” He asked.

“I don't know,” she said and swallowed. 

“Maria, please. You have to tell me.” 

“I really don't know, Phil. You have to ask Fury.” 

“He knows that I'm alive, does he? Does he?” Phil rose as well to be at eye level with her. “Maria, please. Tell me he knows that I'm not dead.” 

“I don't know. Director Fury knows.” 

“But he doesn't talk to me,” Phil held her arm.

“He's... busy.”

“Maria...

“I have to go. Think about the team.” 

 

***

 

When Phil left the quinjet he still limped and had to use the cane but it wasn't as bad anymore. He looked around. Not much had changed. He walked to the building where the senior officers had their quarters and took the elevator to the third floor. 

His quarter was still his and he opened it. It smelled awful. His plants were dry and brown, the fish in his aquarium were dead and it was them who smelled this bad. He went to the windows to open them, to let some fresh air in. He looked around. It was familiar but weird at the same time. No one was here, he could see that. It was dusty and dirty. He found a few letters on the floor behind the door. Phil sighed and grabbed them and then he searched for a spot to sit down. He took one of the wooden chairs and cleaned it with a soft tissue before he sat down. He looked at the letters in his hand. One of them caught his eye. 

It was from the slave registration office and Phil opened it. It had the date from the attack of the Chitauri. 

**'Dear Mr. Coulson,  
** **your application to deregister your slave #CB24041981PC, former known as Clint Barton, is granted. The slave is free from next months on. He will get back his former name and is not required to wear a collar anymore. A new ID card and all the necessary papers for him will be sent to you within the next days.  
** **With regards,**  
**Officer Diana McKellan'**

_Dammit!_ Phil thought. He looked at the other letters but the other one wasn't there. _Where's this letter?_

Phil left his apartment with the letter in his pocket and he limped over to the base's control room. He didn't know the young Agent who had guard duty and he showed him his ID card and the man stepped aside. 

“Phil,” Sitwell greeted him and smiled.

“Is he here?” Phil asked and tapped impatiently with his foot.

“Director Fury? No, he's at the carrier. He will come tomorrow.” 

“Where's the rest of my mail?” 

“Uhm... at the mail room I guess.” Sitwell seemed confused. 

“Where's Clint?” Phil added. He had to give it a try.

“I... I don't know. He was with the Avengers for a few missions but since they found Barnes and deprogrammed him he's out of the team. I thought he's with you.” 

“So, he's alive and well?” Phil glared at the smaller man.

“Uhm... I wouldn't say well... but alive.” 

“What do you mean he's not well?”

“He mourned for you. But Phil, I promise, I haven't seen him the last few months. I... I thought he's with you.” Phil sighed audible and closed his eyes for a second. Then he nodded at Sitwell.

“Thanks. At least one who told me something.” 

“He was with the Avengers you've said?” 

“Yeah, but Phil... that was months ago. No one has seen him since.” 

“Thanks, Jasper.” Phil nodded again and patted his shoulder before he turned and left the control room. He thought about asking for a car but then he remembered the letter and turned to go to the mail room.

When he entered he found Aaron Foster who worked here long before Phil became an Agent. He never had seen him smile or show any emotion. 

“I'm here to pick up my mail.” Phil said and forced a smile on his face.

“Name?” That guy knew his name, it wasn't his first time he had to pick up his mail. Whenever he was on a long term mission it got collected here and every time it was Foster who was there because he was the _only_ person who worked here.

“Coulson, Phil.” _Like all the other times before_ , he thought. The man lifted one brow and Phil rolled his eyes but then he threw his ID card onto the counter and he looked at it, then at Phil and then he gave him the card back and he turned. It took him some time but then he came back with a huge box and handed it to Phil. He left without another comment. Like usual. Foster was never known for his friendliness. 

Phil grabbed the box and carried it to his quarter. It wasn't as easy as is sounded, the box was heavy. But he managed it and there he searched for the letter. And he found it. 

There it was, Clint's ID card that showed that he was a free man. He smiled. Now the only thing he had to do was to find him.

 

***

 

Junior Agent Paul Hunter stopped the car in front of Stark Tower.

“You wait here, I'll be back in a few.” Phil said and opened the door. He fumbled for his cane and then he walked over to the entrance. 

When he went straight to the elevators one of the security guys came over to him.

“Hey, what do you think where you're going?” The guy, who was a foot taller than Phil, snarled. Phil just sighed and flashed his badge.

“Sorry, sir.” The guy suddenly mumbled and stepped aside. Phil didn't say a word, just looked at him and then he resumed his way to the elevator.

As soon as the doors were closed he heard the pleasant voice of JARVIS.

“Agent Coulson, it's a pleasure to see you,” the AI said. “But I'm afraid, the Avengers are not available.” 

“That's okay. I can wait for them.” 

“Of course.” 

When the cabin finally stopped and he left it he was prepared for everything but not what he found there. On the floor in the entrance hall knelt a man in the typical slave clothes, a collar around his neck, his hands clasped behind his back, his head bowed and his eyes lowered to the floor. And he knew that man: Clint!

Phil grabbed his arm and pulled him up and into an embrace, his cane fell to the floor unnoticed. He took his face in his hands and kissed him and then he sensed that something was terribly wrong. The Clint he knew would've reacted in some way but the young man he held in his arms stayed passively.

“Oh god, what have they done to you?” he gasped and looked at Clint. 

 

***

 

When he entered his quarter with Clint Phil was as furious as he hadn't been in a long time. The younger man flinched permanently and he was clearly in shock because Phil had 'kidnapped' him. 

“Clint, you're okay. They can't hurt you anymore. You're safe here.” He carefully stroked his head and held him in his arms and he could feel him tremble. He could see his chafed wrists and purple bruises where his clothes didn't cover his skin. 

“But the Masters and the Mistress will punish me. I'm not allowed to leave the Tower.” He stammered. 

“No one will punish you. Never again.” 

Phil sat down on his bed. He had removed the dusty sheets and then he wrapped his arms around Clint and held him as close as possible.

“They will come and they will take me back and then they will punish me because I killed Master Phil. It's my fault.” He mumbled.

“Clint, I'm alive. You didn't kill me.” Phil said but it seemed as if the younger man didn't understand him. 

“Clint, this is important. You have to listen very closely. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, Master...” he said but he never looked at Phil.

“No one will hurt you anymore. Guaranteed. You have to stay here but I will be back soon, I promise you that. And then no one will ever be allowed to hurt you,” Phil said. “I love you.” 

“Yes, Master...” Phil rose and took his cane and his Captain America collectible cards. Clint still sat at the bed but he seemed uncomfortable.

He left his quarter and looked at the Junior Agent. “Give me the keys for the car.” The young man handed him the keys and Phil nodded. “You won't let anyone in or him out. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“I won't need too long.”

“Okay, sir.” The young man nodded and took up station. 

On his way out to the car he already had his phone in his hand and called Stark Tower, the secret number only SHIELD knew. But he only had JARVIS on the phone.

“Are they back?” he asked the AI.

“No, sir. But they are on their way.” 

“How long will they need?” 

“About twenty minutes, sir.” 

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Phil said and finished the call. 

 

***

 

He was there before the Avengers came back from whatever mission Fury had sent them on. He sat in the huge living room in the communal area and waited for them. 

When he heard the elevator an angry voice called for Clint. Captain Rogers. Phil closed his eyes for a second but when he heard steps coming into the room he opened them.

“Clint, where are... Agent Coulson?” Rogers came into the room and Phil had to restrain himself to not stomp over to the man he had admired so much when he was a boy, the man who was so cruel to Clint, and punch him in his face.

“Yes, Captain Rogers,” he managed to press through his teeth without sounding too angry.

“You're alive?” Natasha appeared behind him. 

“Obviously.” Phil gritted his teeth. 

“Where's Clint, why is he...” Stark entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks. “Agent! You're alive!” he sounded half shocked, half amused. 

“Yes, I'm alive and I took Clint away.” 

“But...” It was the man they called 'Winter Soldier', Barnes, the man who got Clint's place in the team.

“No but! First of all, Clint was _my_ slave. And then, the emphasis is on _was_. He got deregistered the day you fought against the Chitauri. Yes, I got severely hurt this day but Director Fury knew. And I will deal with him as well. 

But now... I came to tell you how disappointed I am in all of you but that would put it mildly. You... all of you... you are no heroes. You are the worst scum I ever met. I have met villains with more sense of honor and of right and wrong than you. I'm disgusted that I considered you friends once. You are nauseating me.” Phil spat and he didn't hide his feelings in his expression like he did so often. No, this time they should see it.

“I don't know you, Mr. Barnes, but given that _you_ now have Clint's place in the team tells me that you are not one iota better than the rest of them. 

You, on the other hand, Dr. Banner, I know what General Ross had done to you and how you have suffered through his hands. But you did the same to Clint without hesitation? You _are_ a monster and it's not the big, green one. 

Mr. Stark. I can't say that I expected anything else from you. I only can say I'm sorry for Virginia and that she still believes your lies.

Thor, you told us that there is no slavery on Asgard and that it is wrong what people here do to others. But I can't see that you acted better than them. Did you stand up for Clint? Did you help him? No, you are as worse as your brother. He at least _told_ everyone what he had in mind openly. He was honest. You...” Phil stopped and shook his head. 

“Captain Rogers. When I was a little boy you've been my hero. I went to the army because of you, because I believed in you and your stories to fight for the regular guy on Main Street, to stand up against bullies. But all you had in mind was to fight the _big_ fight with a great deal of attention. And all the time you were the biggest bully of all. I'm ashamed about myself that I ever could think that you are a good man. You, Captain, are low life of the worst kind.” If looks could kill Rogers would've burnt to ash in an instant and he flinched slightly when Phil threw his collectible cards onto the floor in front of him.

“But really disappointed I'm with you, Natasha. When Clint was sent to shoot you, do you know what he said why he couldn't do it? He said you are _worth_ to be saved. Do you know how proud he was when you became an Agent of SHIELD and that you got a second chance? Your life and everything you have within this team, within SHIELD you owe to him. If he hadn't hesitated that day you'd been buried and forgotten for a long time.” 

Phil glared at all of them and none of them dared to interrupt his hateful tirade.

“And I'm disappointed in myself that I ever trusted one of you to have something like common sense or that one you knows the difference between right and wrong. You are a bunch of egomaniacs who act out your power trips, who plays 'heroes' in public. Clint was free the day he fought together with you against the Chitauri and Fury knew. You all know damn well that it's common practice that when the owner of a slave dies to look into his last will if he sets the slave free and that passage _was_ in mine. 

Even if Fury hadn't told you about the deregistration, you could've gone the regular way. But no! Apparently laws and rules don't exist for _heroes_ like you. You held him prisoner here, you forced him to serve you, you tortured him, you raped him. You hurt him. I can't and I won't imagine what you did to him. When I've seen him the last time he was, despite the fact that he still had been a slave, a confident man who knew his place in the world. And now? He flinches whenever I touch him, he didn't dare to look at me, he... he's broken.

I came over here with the intention to kill as much of you as possible but do you know what? _You_ are not worth it. To risk to loose Clint again because of worthless pieces of shit like you? No, thanks. I may not be chemically or technologically enhanced and I may not be an alien but I'm an Agent of SHIELD and I know damn well all of your weaknesses and if I see one of you within a mile radius around Clint again I swear to god I'll kill you and no one will ever find the body. If one of you ever dares to lay hand on him you will curse the day you're born because then _I_ show you what it means to suffer. And now, get out of my way.” He limped to the elevator and all of the Avengers stood there and stared at him. No one of them dared to move or to say anything. No one held him back and Banner and Natasha had at least the decency to look embarrassed. When the cabin started to move downwards he leaned himself against he wall, breathed deeply and tried to get the tremors in his hands under control. But when he stepped out of the elevator in the main lobby he was calm again and went to the car to drive to the HQ. He had to talk to Fury.

 

***

 

“Sir, Agent Coulson is here to...” his assistant managed before she got shoved away and Phil stomped in his office. He glared at him for a few seconds and then he threw a letter onto his table.

“What's that?” Fury spat when Phil was halfways out of the door.

“I quit.” He looked over his shoulder.

“What?”

“You don't understand English anymore? J'ai arrêté. Ich kündige. Yo...”

“Yes, I understood that. But why?” 

“Why? Seriously? _You_ ask me why?” Phil turned back to him.

“Phil, I did what...” 

“No! Don't you dare! Don't you dare to insult me with your weasel words.”

“Phil.” 

“You _knew_! You goddamn knew that he was deregistered. You signed the application and I know that you got a copy. You knew that he was free and you handed him over to those bastards, those monsters. You are not better than them.”

“It was necessary to...”

“To what? To pretend I'm dead? You let them hurt him for half a year just to pretend that I'm dead?”

“Phil, I'm sorry, it was...”

“No. I'm done with you, with SHIELD, with those monsters. I'll take Clint and we start somewhere new. Somewhere, where he can heal.” 

“Phil, you are third in command, you can't...”

“What? I can not go? I can _and_ I will. _You_ of all people, you've been my friend and then you let them do this to the man I love? You're the monster as big as them.” 

“Come on, they...” 

“Shut up! Don't say it's nothing what they've done. Don't you dare.” Phil glared furiously at Fury and the man wasn't used to behavior like this. The usual routine was that he says something and the people in front of his desk pee themselves. The open hatred and the defiance was new to him, especially that it was Phil of all people.

“He's a slave, he's used...” 

“No, goddammit! When you handed him over he was a free man. You let them hold him prisoner, you let them torture and rape him. And what they have done... I always treated him like a human and not like an item. I love him... and... and you...” Phil felt tears in his eyes. He felt so betrayed. 

“You know, Nick, that you've always been more than a brother to me than Morris and Edward. But now, I'm ashamed to even call you friend. I quit and Clint's contract ended the day he got deregistered. We are leaving.” 

“Phil, please! Don't do that. You can have...”

“... everything I want? Really?”

“Phil.” 

“If you want me to stay then I want that you and the Avengers apologize to Clint _and_ that you and SHIELD distance yourself from them. And I want that everyone in this country knows what they have done.” 

Fury looked at Phil and sighed, then he pinched the bridge of his nose. Phil shook his head and snorted. “Thought so.” 

“You know that I can't...” 

“Yes, I know. But I can.” He turned around and slammed the door behind him. 

 

***

 

When Phil left the office he grabbed his phone. He called the one person he knew that he could trust and would help him.

“Jasper, I need your help.”

“Yeah, sure. Where are you?” 

“Parking lot behind the offices.”

“I'm there in five.” He finished the call and leaned against the car. His leg hurt and he massaged it and then he could see the younger man jogging over to him.

“Phil, you said you need my help? I'm not sure if I...” 

“Sorry, to interrupt you, Jasper. But I don't have much time. I won't stay. In fact, I just threw my resignation in Fury's face.”

“What? Why? Phil, this job is your life.” 

“Yes, and I'm sorry, but I can't and I won't work here any longer. I'll explain everything to you, I promise but now I need your help. Can you go to my office. In the second drawer on the right side is a secret compartment with an envelope. Can you get it for me, please? I'm not sure if they still let me in. And the pictures from my parents and my brothers, please?”

“Sure,” Jasper nodded. Phil fumbled at his key chain and removed a tiny key. 

“You'll need this to open the compartment. I'll go to my quarter. Can you come over when you have it?”

The younger Agent nodded again and took the key. “I'll be there in a few.”

“Thanks, Jasper. That means a lot to me.” 

“Always,” he smiled and left to go to Phil's office. 

 

***

 

The Agent leaned against the wall and stared at his phone when Phil came back. When he heard him he looked up and smiled. 

“Everything okay, sir. No one came to enter and he didn't try to leave.” The young man said.

“Thank you, Agent Hunter.” Phil said and patted his shoulder. “You can go now.” 

“Sir, I don't know if you remember me, but you've been one of my instructors last year. May I say that it's good that you're back?” 

“Thanks, but I won't stay. I'm here to get my stuff and then I'm outta here and if you know what's good for you, you leave as fast as possible before they betray you as well.” Phil said and he could clearly see that the young man was taken aback. 

“Sir?” 

“They take away your live and everything that means something to you and all you get is pain and a kick in the ass.” He fumbled with his key in the lock and when he had opened his door he nodded once again at the young man. “Thanks for keeping watch.” 

“You... you're welcome, sir.” The man was puzzled, Phil could see this but he hoped that he would take his advice and run as fast and as far as possible. 

The first thing he saw was Clint kneeling near the door, looking down to the floor with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Clint,” he said as soft as possible, “please, you don't have to kneel.” He touched his elbow to get him up from the floor but the younger man resisted him. 

“Clint, please. Look at me,” he tried. Maybe he would do what he wanted when he saw that it was really him.

“I'm not allowed to, Master...” Clint said, his voice quietly and the fear audible. _What have they done to you?_ he thought and wished he had killed them, slow and painful. He touched his cheek and tried to turn his head upwards so that Clint _had_ to look at him but then he closed his eyes. 

“Please, Clint. Look at me.” Phil said and when the younger man shook his head desperately he swallowed. 

“Master Steve will punish me. He said a slave is not allowed to look at a person.” Clint said. _This goddamn bastard, he shall rot in hell!_ he thought and had to restrain himself not to drive back to Stark Tower and kill him immediately. He never hated a man with such intensity, a man he once admired wholeheartedly. 

“Clint. Steve will never lay hand on you anymore. I've promised you.” Phil said and the young man nodded. “And you _are_ a person as well. You are deregistered. I've promised you this.” He wasn't sure if he understood what he said but he had to try. 

“No, Director Fury said I'm now the property of the Avengers. I'm not a person. I'm a slave.” Those words hurt Phil more than he thought would be possible. _I should drive back and kill all of them._ He leaned forward and kissed Clint, touched his lips with his tongue like he did so many times before and Clint opened his mouth and let him in but then he scrambled backwards in a panicky haste.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,” he started and folded himself to a tiny ball, awaiting his punishment. _God, what have I done!_ Phil thought.

“Clint, there's nothing for you to be sorry about.” He tried to convince him but then, his next words cut like a knife through his heart.

“Stop sounding like Master Phil, please. He's dead and it's my fault and I deserve the punishment, Master...” He said in a pleading voice and Phil nearly puked at the desperation in those words. He still refused to look at him and Phil had no idea what to do.

“Clint, open your eyes and look at me. That's an order,” he had to try it and he nearly took it back when he saw the younger man wince. He knew that Rogers forbade him to look at free people for whatever reason and now two orders collided.

“Master Steve is not here and he's not your Master anymore. I'm your Master and I set the rules.” He seemed a little bit relieved and Phil swallowed. Maybe that was the right move. Clint moved up into a kneeling position and clasped his hands behind his back again, his eyes lowered to the floor. It was a safety position, Phil knew that. 

“Yes, Master,” Clint said. He had to push him out of it.

“And now I order you to open your eyes and look at me,” Phil could clearly see those two orders collide. But when he swallowed and turned his head Phil knew he had won. Carefully Clint obeyed his order and then he looked in his beautiful eyes and he saw him recognize him.

“Master... Master Phil!” He saw the tears in his eyes and the younger man sobbed when he realized that he was really here and that it wasn't a trick. Phil held his hand out for him and smiled.

“It's me, Clint. I'm here for you.” 

“Master Phil,” he sobbed and grasped him, held him and pressed on the scar on his chest. It hurt but Phil didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything and he didn't want to say anything. He just held him as well. 

“I'm here for you. It's over now,” he said and he felt the violent sobs, saw the tears run over his face and knew that he wouldn't let him go. Never again. 

 

***

 

When he felt the young man calm down he stroked his head like one would do with a frightened animal.

“Your deregistration is affirmed, Clint. You're free. You're a person. Do you understand this? You are no man's property anymore. You are free,” Phil said and gave him time to think about this words.

“But... Director Fury...” Clint said and Phil felt the anger in him well up again.

“He knew that I filed an application to let you deregister. When he gave you to the Avengers you've already been a free man. What they have done to you... I'm so sorry, Clint. But I promise you, they will get what they deserve.” 

“You're alive,” Clint looked at him as if he realized it just now.

“Yes. And I won't leave you alone anymore.” Phil promised and he meant every word.

“It was my fault that you died. Please, forgive me, Master Phil, forgive me. Please, don't send me away,” he saw again tears in his eyes and again he wished he had killed the Avengers and Fury.

“Clint, it wasn't your fault and I won't send you away. And you don't have to call me Master. Just Phil, remember? You're free now. You never need to call anyone Master again.”

“I love you.” Clint said earnestly. He looked at him and then he wrapped his arms around him. “I love you so much and I've missed you and...” 

“I know. I've missed you, too. I love you, Clint. And now we leave here. But before we leave I have to do one thing.” He took the knife he wore at his belt and when he drew closer to Clint the young man didn't shrink back, he saw the absolute trust in his eyes and he had to swallow. Phil touched his head and he moved it a little bit to the side and if he had wanted to, he could cut through his throat right now and Clint would let him without resistance, he could see that. But the only thing he cut through was that collar he was forced to wear for years. When it fell down to the floor he could see Clint look at it and then he smiled. _Yes, you are free!_

 

***

 

“In our bedroom are clothes in the closet. You can borrow a jeans and a shirt from me till we have fitting clothes for you,” Phil said and Clint nodded. He just was on his way to the bedroom when he heard a knock at the door.

“Phil? It's me, Jasper.” 

He opened the door and the younger Agent stood there with a box in his hands. When Phil lifted his brows he shrugged and grinned sheepish.

“I had to tell them that you want all your personal belongings. They were already on their way to seal your office. Maria let me in to get your stuff.” 

Phil looked into the box and saw a few of his Captain America collectibles and with a disgusted grunt he threw them in the waste bucket. 

“Phil? Those are your...” Jasper started but then he sensed another presence and he startled, when he saw Clint come back to the living room. 

“Clint, don't!” Phil said when he saw that Clint wanted to drop to his knees. And Jasper stared open-mouthed. 

“What is he doing here?” he whispered when Phil finally directed the younger man, dressed in too loose fitting jeans and an Army shirt, to the couch. He also saw his glance to the cut collar on the floor and lifted a brow.

“He's leaving with me.” Phil said and when he saw Jasper's glance, he added. “Clint got deregistered the day the Avengers fought against the Chitauri. What Fury did to him... he gave him to the Avengers despite him knowing that Clint was a free man and they... those monsters...” Phil spat and he was pretty sure that Jasper could hear his hate. “And the worst of all of them is this son of a bitch Rogers. I can't believe that I ever trusted his lies.” 

“What are you going to do now?” Sitwell asked and Phil opened the sealed envelope. 

“Are those...” he said when he saw the documents.

“Blanko identities. Yes, they are. I bought them in case they wouldn't grant the deregistration.” 

“Phil, they must have cost a small fortune,” Jasper stared at the documents.

“No, it was a medium fortune.” Phil chuckled. It was true, they've been really expensive. He had to sell his house and his car, poor Lola, and a few of the more expensive Captain America collectibles to buy them but he was glad that he had them now. With those blanko identities he and Clint could start a new life wherever they wanted to.

“Phil...” Jasper looked at his friend and his lover. He knew that it was possible that he would never see one of them again.

“I try to stay in contact with you. You know, the usual way.” Phil whispered when he hugged Jasper to say goodbye. And the younger Agent was baffled about the emotionally Phil Coulson. 

“I'll miss you around here,” he just said and Phil patted his shoulder.

“Take care!” Phil said and nodded. And then he held out his hand and Clint took it with a smile. 

“Take care, yourself, my friend.” Jasper mumbled when he saw both men disappear. “And good luck!”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
